Oh ho ho
|va-eng = |gender = Female |age = Around 10 Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 12Heavy Object: Global Shadow Epilogue |relatives = Royce (father) |birthplace = New York, Chesapeake |height = Approx. 130cm Public appearance: 163 cm |weight = Public appearance: 48 kg |class = Elite Captain |affiliation = Information Alliance Sky Dog(br) 3rd C.E.B. |status = Active}} "Oh ho ho" (おほほ, Ohoho)(real name unknown) is an Information Alliance Elite, pilot of the Object Gatling 033, also known as Rush. She is referred to by the protagonists as "Oh ho ho" because of her distinctive laugh.Heavy Object Epilogue Appearance "Oh ho ho", contrary to her usual projected appearance, is actually a girl of around 10, about 130cm tall, with blonde hair.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Cover She wears a special pilot suit, described as being designed like a white school swimsuit worn over a skintight red under-suit covering her entire body. The appearance that is projected to the public is that of a mature girl with a G-cup chest. Personality "Oh ho ho" has a mocking and domineering personality, prone to laughter and somewhat haughty. She's shown to be interested in Quenser. Background "Oh ho ho"'s background is largely unknown, but she is known to have been born in New York, in the Information Alliance's Chesapeake District.Heavy Object: Global Shadow, Character Profile The descriptions suggest she is the daughter of Royce, a journalist.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein, Chapter 2, Part 7 Chronology Heavy Object During the coalition operation against the dictatorship in Oceania, "Oh ho ho" and Gatling 033 were sent on behalf of the Information Alliance, fighting alongside the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion. She frequently mocked Milinda Brantini during the operation, and later prevented the Baby Magnum from going to help Quenser and Heivia against the Generation 0.5, following Councilor Flide's deception.Heavy Object Chapter 3Heavy Object Episode 6Heavy Object Episode 7Heavy Object Episode 8 An Audition War When the Mass Driver Conglomerate was holding out in the Amazon city, intending to join forces with the Information Alliance, "Oh ho ho" was getting ready to deploy the Gatling 033 from the Parima district, being about half an hour away from heading out when contacted by Lendy Farolito.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 10Heavy Object Episode 14 Global Shadow "Oh ho ho" and the Gatling 033 fought with Milinda and the Baby Magnum, mocking and taunting her along the way. When her Object was undergoing maintenance,Heavy Object Episode 15 Quenser managed to enter the cockpit and held her at knifepoint, but was knocked off balance when the strategic AI moved the Gatling 033.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1 Part 12 After Quenser was incapacitated by the Gatling 033's movements, "Oh ho ho" continued the battle against the Baby Magnum, but Quenser managed to force her to take the strategic AI offline by having it fed erroneous information and seize up. She was then tricked by Quenser into ejecting under the belief that a bomb was set up in the cockpit.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Chapter 1Heavy Object Episode 16 "Oh ho ho" was later assigned to a replacement Gatling 033 and was present when Wydine Uptown reported to Lendy Farolito.Heavy Object: Global Shadow Epilogue A Requiem for the Flowers Blooming in the Field (Anime-Only) "Oh ho ho" was present for the exchange of Klondike between the world powers in the Alps, during which she had another confrontational conversation with Milinda and was annoyed when she imitated her laugh. When Flide warped Milinda's perception with the Mirror of Truth, she initially fought back against the rampaging Baby Magnum,Heavy Object Episode 23 but left the Gatling 033 under AI control to see an injured Quenser when her unit recovered him and Heivia after they were caught in the crossfire.Heavy Object Episode 24 She listened to the explanation about the Mirror of Truth and glared as Lendy mentioned how the stolen technology was meant to be used to control troublesome Elites. When Quenser left to save Milinda, whom the higher-ups looked to be giving up on, "Oh ho ho" tried to persuade him to defect and join her with the promise of being able to fulfill his dream of being an Object designer. She was dismayed when Quenser declined the appealing offer, asking him if Milinda was so important to him, but agreed to help Quenser when he realized a way to disable the Baby Magnum without killing Milinda, in exchange for him promising to do one thing she asked of him next time they met. On the battlefield, "Oh ho ho" cooperated with Quenser's plan in luring the Baby Magnum into ingesting CVD materials into its cannon barrels, displaying anger towards Milinda when his truck was nearly hit. After Milinda was safely ejected from the disabled Baby Magnum, she briefly asked Quenser how he was able to avoid being hit before reminding him that she would be holding him to his promise. At some point afterwards, she received a present from Lendy. Theoretical Vein While the 37th were on break in a city in Oceania, "Oh ho ho" unknowingly played against Milinda at an Information Alliance Object arcade game, choosing her Gatling 033 against Milinda's Baby Magnum. The two never realized the identity of their opponent, but were bugged by the other and continued playing against them, with "Oh ho ho" eventually leaving after 50 wins and 53 losses and falling down not long after.Heavy Object: Theoretical Vein Chapter 2 Part 8 Purge of Technopics Since the Gatling 033 was one of the Objects stationed around the Olympia Dome as a guard for the Technopics, it can be assumed its pilot was also present as well.Heavy Object: Purge of Technopics Chapter 2 Part 5 The Police of Ghosts While preparing for a concert in Oceania, "Oh ho ho" contacted Milinda in order to taunt her, mentioning she was preparing to make Quenser hers.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 1 Part 10 She later sent an invitation code for net concert to Quenser via e-mail, adding that she'd shoot him on the battlefield if he didn't watch it.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 2 Part 2 Later, as the MIB were aiming to take over Oceania, "Oh ho ho" was among the various people who acted to counteract the MIB's deception.Heavy Object: The Police of Ghosts Chapter 3 Part 10 The Outer Gods "Oh ho ho" and the Gatling 033 participated in the Gigant Hustler. When the Baby Magnum ran into difficulty, "Oh ho ho" took advantage of it to attack, mocking Milinda as she did so and talking about the 'reset button' they held with the ECM110. After the Mobius Infinity's destruction, the other Objects sided with the Baby Magnum and turned on her Object, forcing her to order the ECM110 to use their 'reset button', exposing the truth of the battle and forcing it to end.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Project Whiz Kid Manhattan on Stage Skills and Abilities As an Elite, "Oh ho ho" is trained and calibrated in order to operate her Object, the Gatling 033. She also has a degree of skill with manipulating the people's opinions through information, and is a skilled and popular idol. Gallery Ohoho - Anime Design.png|"Oh ho ho"'s anime design (public appearance) Ohoho - Anime Design 2.png|"Oh ho ho"'s anime design (true appearance) Heavy Object v10.jpg|"Oh ho ho" (public appearance) with Milinda Brantini on the cover of Heavy Object: The Outer Gods' Heavy Object v15.jpg|"Oh ho ho" (true appearance) on the cover of Heavy Object: Manhattan on Stage vlcsnap-0075-01-02-17h14m05s996 Stitch.jpg|"Oh ho ho's" true appearance BD5 Cover.jpg|"Oh ho ho" on the cover of the fifth Blu-Ray/DVD release References Category:Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Object Pilots Category:Information Alliance Category:Female